DIGIMON ADVENTURE: THE ANTI-DIGIDESTENED
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: Set after the events of escape from Boss geckomon's palace. the digidestined and their children are left beaten and broken while myotismon and the other Dark Masters have free Reign Over the digital world and now begin plans to take over the human world with the help of evil Digidestened humans calling themselves the anti-Digidestend, led by Meiko's Evil son yuki.
1. Chapter 1

( The Digital world, Little edo)

The Digimon of little edo were busy with there everyday lives, unaware of the evil within there midst.

A human girl around the age of 14 was walking the streets of little edo with her Digimon partner Impmon.

None of the Digimon around her looked twice since humans were such a common sight in the digital world nowadays.

The girl walked up to a fruit stand and looked primarily to a large plum.

" That'll be 5 Digi-dollars Ms." A Black Agumon said

" Five, this is highway robbery, I came here the other day and the same kind of plums were only 3 Digi-Dollars."

The Agumon and the girl argued for a few moments while the impmon attached a small device to the side of the stand while his tamer and the black Agumon were fighting.

" okay okay okay fine for the lady, 3.66 but that's my final offer."

The impmon winked at his tamer and she returned the wink then looked back at the black Agumon.

" you know what I've lost my appetite."

The girl dropped the plum back in the stand with the others, she and the impmon walked away as the black Agumon shrugged and was about to clean off the plum she had dropped when the small device began to beep loudly and before anyone could do anything the stand exploded into a cloud of Dark purple mist!

Everyone in the streets looked awestruck as the Dark Cloud began to form into 9 shapes, each of the shapes transformed into the crest symbols of the DigiDestined but each of the crests was upside down.

Outside of the city, the girl and her impmon were leaving.

" So, what do we do now?" The impmon asked.

" Step 1 of the plan is complete by now the others are causing similar terrorist attacks on other cities within the digital world, the Japanese Digidestened will be forced to investigate once then we move on to step two."

" which is?"

The girl that took out a Purple D-3 and the D-3 showed a large hologram of the castle of fear.

" We break Yuki out of prison."

( The castle of fear)

Sora opened her eyes and looked up at the red ceiling, she turned over and looked lovingly at the person sharing her bed, her Best friend Taichi.

The two had recently realized there feelings for each other a short while ago, the two had just made love for the first time the previous night. They had officially begun dating after escaping Boss geckomon's palace and realizing that they were now stuck in the future with no way to get back to their original timeline, that was two months ago.

She then noticed Tai's eyes begin open as he woke up.

Sora looked lovingly into his chocolate brown eyes and gave him a small kiss.

" Moring," Sora said.

Tai was about to reply when they both herd the door to the room open and the two then herd Mimi's voice along with the sound of her cell phone camera flashing.

" Well, well, well, look who's been naughty, Took you two long enough."

" Get out!" Tai and Sora shouted!

A pillow hit mimi in the face and she immediately closed the door.

Kari was walking down the hall when she noticed mimi had an evil grin on her face.

" What are you smiling about?" Kari asked.

Mimi then motioned for Kari to come over so she could whisper.

Kari's eyes went wide as mimi told her.

The Door in front of them opened and Taichi and Sora both stepped out fully dressed, they both scowled at mimi, sora went down the hall while tai noticed his sister giving him the same evil grin mimi gave him.

" Why are you looking at me like that?"

" No reason Onii-Chan, no reason at all."

Sora walked into the main room to see the castle's caretaker, Kaito Suzuki

Waiting along with everyone in the main room.

" What's going on here?"

( The Human world, Izumi residence)

The Alarm on Micheal's cellphone went off.

" For goodness sake mike turn that thing off!"

Micheal's Twin brother Hatsaharu said as he covered his head with a pillow.

Micheal's partner scar Gatomon jumped off her tamer's bed and turned off his phone alarm.

The feline Digimon then grabbed the phone and jumped back onto his bed and began to wake him up.

" Mikey, Mikey wake up."

Unlike everyone else in the room, Michael was still asleep.

Scar Gatomon raised her right paw in the air and brought her claws swiftly down on Micheal's face!

" Oww!"

" There, now you're awake!"

" Why did you do that?!"

" Because you promised to take me to the fish market today and you know the best fish is sold in the early morning."

Micheal sighed and nodded his head, his other Digimon partner Meicoomon still lay sleeping at the end of his bed, a few weeks ago his bed would usually be crowded with Scar Gatomon, Meicoomon, Demi-veemon, and a Patamon but about a week or two ago Veemon and Patamon had gone out on an undercover mission to help recruit other Digimon to help them fight against the dark masters but they hadn't returned when they were supposed to and later on when Archamonda had tricked the younger versions of his parents into coming to future, she had used clones of veemon and Patamon to help her along the way with her plan but so far Michael had no idea were the real Veemon and Patamon were and this was Bothering him immensely.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud Beeping coming from his D-3 and Hatsaharu's Digivice.

Hatsaharu sighed.

" ugh, what the heck is it now?"

Micheal quickly got to his laptop.

" There's been a Bombing in little edo."

Haru looked in surprise at his brother.

" Is it the Dark masters?"

" No...from what I can see from the old camera's Mr. Ichijouji installed years ago, they were caused by another human."

" How could that happen?"

" I don't know but I'll text the others to meet us at the castle."

" uh, I just let me check something."

Hatsaharu got off the top bunk and quickly left there room and opened the door to his parent's room, Both

Kōshirō and Hikari were both still asleep, Haru sighed in relief.

" Are you ok?"

Hatsaharu looked around to see his little sister Hoshi rubbing her eyes and holding her plush Anteater.

" Yea im fine."

" And why were you checking if mommy and daddy were still asleep?"

" I...well, you Know It's just..."

" is it because the younger versions Mommy and Daddy are now stuck in the digital world?"

For the second time, that morning Hatsaharu looked in surprise his sibling.

" how did you know?"

" Onii-chan told me."

" geese does Michael tell you everything?"

Hoshi nodded.

" Can I come with you guys, I wanna meet young mom and dad?"

" Sigh, yea all right but you stay at the castle, understand?"

Hoshi nodded and went back to her room to change.

Hatsaharu hadn't told anyone else in the group but ever since he and the others found out the younger versions of there parents had somehow come to the future he was a bit concerned like the rest of them but then when he found out there was no way for them to get back this is what Had really caused him to be worried, he may not have been a genius like Michael or his father but he still knew something like this would begin to mess up the timeline, the only thing that really confused him was that nothing had changed yet.

" Hey Haru, you coming or what?"

Hatsaharu turned around and went back to his room to crossover to the digital world.

( The castle of fear)

Micheal, Hatsaharu, Hoshi and there Digimon had crossed over and apparently the last ones to do so.

"About time mike, you know as the leader you should be the first one to show up." Matthew isheda said.

" Back off Matthew, you just got here a few minutes ago so your not one to talk." Wilhelm kido said.

Hoshi looked around confused.

" We're are mommy and daddy?"

"I told them all to go back to there rooms," Kaito said as he and his partner, a gizamon rested on the gigantic red couch."

" Yeah, why is that?" Andrea motomiya asked.

" I wanted to go through a few things with the rest of you before we update our parents on the current situation of the digital world.

Michael then got out his laptop and a large blue hologram took up most of the room.

" late yesterday the older human girl was spotted in little edo, this particular girl and her impmon partner are the only suspects for the bombing in the marketplace area, we don't know where she is now but the good news is she couldn't have gotten far because as of recently I did some recon of that certain area of the digital world and there are no working tv's in the area for miles, the closest working one is about a three days journey from little edo so there's a good chance that we will be able to catch and question her."

" Do you really think she's working for the Dark masters?" Atsuko Kamiya asked her boyfriend.

Before Micheal could answer, Koji interrupted.

" Hey, Yuki was working for them who's to say they haven't gotten more creeps to do their dirty work." Koji Ichijouji said.

" Speaking of creeps where is Old Yuki anyway?" Yami Takaishi

" I locked him in the lower rooms where you guys keep all the food."

"What are you talking about the only thing down there are fridges?" Hideki kido said.

" Yeah, I locked him in one of the walk-ins," Kaito replied.

Everyone looked surprised Kaito.

" Oh, will you all relax I turned the one I put him in off besides even if it was on he probably deserves it based on what you guys have told me," Kaito said.

" He has a point," Wilhelm said.

Hatsaharu wasn't surprised by Wilhelm's comment, Wilhelm still had a lot of hatred towards you key after he manipulated him Jacob and Hatsaharu himself into joining Yuki and causing Havoc all over Tokyo with their Digimon, there was another girl that fought alongside them but she like you Yuki did not have Digimon partner, Haru never found out who she was Nor ever saw her again after.

Matthew was about to say something when a loud alarm sounded throughout the castle!

"What's happing?" Haruhiko Kamiya asked.

" There's been a breach in castles security!"

Hatsaharu and the others looked out of the large window to see a cast of Airdramon flying over the castle. The kids were then all knocked to there for as a loud banging came from below them!

Haru quickly pulled himself up to see a Gorillamon had Burst out of the lower levels of the castle with an unconscious Yuki thrown onto his shoulders.

The gorillamon looked up at them and pointed its blaster arm at the upper levels!

"Power Blast!"

" Haru, get out of the way!"

Black gabumon pushed Hatsaharu out of the way!

As haru fell onto the floor he herd a painful scream coming from behind him.

He turned his head around to see nearly the entire Castle hade been blasted down the middle but the more horrifying thing Haru noticed was Black gabumon was being Deleted.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Kari felt the massive vibration shaking the castle, she and Gatomon immediately got out of bed and ran out into the hallway leading to the main room.

" what's going on here?" Kari asked but this question fell on deaf ears.

She looked around to see the room had nearly been split down the middle, everyone else was arguing about what had happened or what to do, Kari then noticed a sight she truly hated to see, a Digimon being deleted.

Her son Hatsaharu's Digimon partner Black gabumon had been severely wounded, she was slowly fading away in Hatsaharu's arms.

She ignored her surroundings and slowly walked over to him.

Black gabumon looked into her Tamers' eyes as she felt the last moments of life slip away.

" Haru..you have to stay..."

Black gabumon then completely faded away.

Kari stood over her son as black gabumon disappeared.

Haru turned his head and looked up at his mother.

The mother and son looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Kari bent down a hugged her son.

" mom...she...she's gone," Haru said.

" No, she's not, remember Haru, Digimon never truly die, they just reincarnate."

Hatsaharu looked at his mother again but this time with a look of hope.

Haru wiped away a tear then said: Your right mom...do you think she's ok?"

" I'm 100% sure she's ok."

Kari wiped away Haru's tears and held her son tightly.

" Thanks for reminding me, mom."

"It's no problem haru, besides im your mom or at least I will be," Kari said.

The two then herd a second alarm that was even louder than the one already sounding.

" What's happing now?"

Kari recognized the voice to belong to her older brother Taichi, he and the other old Digidestened came in and looked in surprise at the damage to the room.

Kaito lifted himself off the floor and quickly ran over to the entrance and typed in a 4 letter code and a large purple beam shot out into the sky and started to form a protective dome around the castle.

" Step one complete, beginning step two." A female robotic voice said.

The split apart walls of the castle slowly began to fuse back together.

"What's happening?" Izzy said with a look of interest on his face.

"When Andromon and I build this place, he installed an automatic re- Construction system into the material this castle was made of," Micheal said.

"What, mike turn it off, Yuki's getting away!" Wilhelm kido said as he looked angrily out the window as the Gorrilamon escaped.

" We can't Wilhelm, once the dome is up, it won't go down till the castle is fully repaired. Micheal said to his friend.

"How the heck are you so calm mike, you hate Yuki just as much as I do!"

Micheal then smiled and pulled out his yellow D-3, the screen showed a small map with a small purple dot showing on it.

" I knew something like this would happen, so right after we captured Yuki I put a tracker on his person in case he ever escaped."

" Well, where is he going?" Andrea asked.

Micheal's face changed to one of surprise as he looked on the screen if his D-3.

"Uh..mike, Digital world to Michael, hello, what's happened?" Davis asked.

Micheal's two Digimon partners scar Gatomon and Meicoomon looked worriedly at there tamer.

The group then herd a loud ping coming from Michael's phone.

Scar Gatomon quickly reached into the pouch of her Tamers hoodie and brought out his phone.

" the reason my boy here is so quiet is that Yuki is back in the Human world."

(Tottori, Japan)

meiko was busy making dinner for herself when she herd the front door to her apartment open.

She turned her head and looked in surprise to see her son Yuki standing in the doorway with a black Gatomon resting on his shoulder.

Yuki was accompanied by several other Digidestend children.

" Hello mother, it's been too long."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki looked out the window to see everyone in the streets below going about there meaningless everyday lives.

"what little people." Yuki thought to himself, soon they would all be bowing to him.

" Hey Yuki, when are we gonna leave this crap hut?"

Yuki didn't turn away from the window and replied with a note of disgust in his voice.

" It's Mr. Toyotomi to you Samuel, and second of all, we leave when I say we leave," Yuki replied.

" Why should we, the DigiDestined are as good as gone, the Dark masters will be ruling the Digital world within a matter of weeks so that means we can stop hiding like a bunch of pansies and actually do something and make the world our B #%!"

Yuki turned around and his sense of disgust increased.

" You forget your place, Samuel, I was chosen by the Dark Masters to lead the anti-Digidestened, you know why I was chosen because they wanted someone with intelligence, not some mindless lout!"

Samuel glared at Yuki for a moment before he walked away.

" Why are you doing this Yuki?"

Yuki turned his head to see his mother Meiko, and his stepfather tied up in the corner of the room.

" It's a really simple mother, im doing what evolution wants me to do, improve humanity and leave all weaklings to wither away and die."

Meiko looked confused at what her son had said.

" What are you talking about?!"

Yuki looked annoyed then answered.

"Mother, I grew up with you and your husband telling me stories of the DigiDestined and the digital world and I was mesmerized, then you told me that each Digidestened human is chosen because of some great trait like courage, reliability, knowledge and so forth, I knew I must be chosen to be one of these great children because I am superior to any of the children of the digidestened now, I am the most intelligent, I am the most courageous and daring, the most ambitious, I know I deserved to be a digidestened as well but no, you kept me here to live a life of normality, not even letting me know my true father, but now I know mother, yes I know I will be the true savior of the digital world, me!"

Meiko looked with a mix of horror and pity at her son.

" Yuki, I never wanted to deny you anything, I only wanted to keep you safe and give you a normal, happy life, just like any parent would want for there child," Meiko replied.

Yuki turned away from his mother and was silent for two minutes before speaking again.

" My Sister is still out there, mother, she is the last and most important part of my plan and once she joines me, I will be part of the family I should have been part of, not wasting my life with you and your husband."

"Yuki...please don't do this, I was heartbroken when you went missing for a year, I know if you go down this path...you won't come back this time."

Yuki didn't answer his mother and only left the room.

His fellow Anti-Digidestened were gathered in the living room.

There were 12 of them total, one of them was the older girl who set the bomb in little edo.

" My friends, I know you all have been very anxious to start our glorious Crusade and im happy to tell you, we shall begin."

" With what?" The older girl said with a note of impatience in her voice.

" Simple Kamala, we kill the current DigiDestined."

" wow, I would have never thought of that," Samuel said sarcastically.

" Didn't we already kill them?" A young girl sitting next to Samuel said.

"No, the only damaged their Castle so we could get stupid Yuki out of there," Kamala said.

" so what are we just going to go there and do the same freaking thing again and just hope they actually die this time?" Samuel said.

" no you ignoramus, we're going to lure them here into our world!"

" How?" The young girl asked.

"Simple, the Digidestend will only come if their leader Tells them to and I know Izumi and he and the other Digidestened won't come back unless they actually need to and what better reason to come back to Tokyo then a Rogue Digimon causing Mayhem and destruction?"

( The Digital world)

Kōshirō ( Izzy) Izumi had been busy studying all of the castles computer systems with a massive amount of excitement, most of the computers in the castle were far more advanced than anything he had ever seen.

While he was looking through the records he found a file titled Aruamon Destruction.

He clicked on the file and a video showed an average night in the digital world than within a millisecond a large serpent Digimon with 5 heads rose from Gennai's house, not long after a large red dome began to form around the area and pretty soon it began to spread to the neighboring habitats of other Digimon and as soon as the done touched them they were immediately destroyed!

The video then ended.

Izzy then tried to find other videos related to this but he could find any others related to what he had just witnessed.

" Not a pretty sight to see was it?"

Izzy turned over to see his future son Micheal standing in the doorway with his scared Gatomon.

" What happened?" Izzy asked.

" Aruamon used Gennai's blood so he could transfer his soul into another Digimon's body, then with the help of Archamonda's dark sorcery he was able to transform into his ultimate form, Universal Aruamon, he caused so many deaths that night, so much destruction, that's why we were so horrified when he came back a third time."

" why do you keep this then?"

Michael shrugged then looked at his father.

" I guess I keep it around to remind me of what he is, what we might have to fight again someday."

Izzy looked in surprise at his son.

" why would you think you have to fight him again?"

" Oh come on dad, you remember how many times myotismon came back from the dead, what makes you think his hellspawn son won't come back a fourth time?"

Izzy then began to think about this when he felt something rub against his leg, he looked down to see a small

rodent-like creatures with a long snout similar to that of a platypus and a coat of black, fluffy fur.

"What is that?" Tentomon asked.

" So that's where he's been," Micheal said as he picked up the creature.

" This is a Moolumon, a greedy little Digimon from the unknown regions of the digital world."

" How can there be Unknown regions, we've mapped all of the digital world?" Izzy said.

" Oh, no offense dad but what you guys found is actually pretty small in comparison to what we've mapped."

Micheal typed in a code into the large computer and it showed the map izzy and the others had made years ago.

"Now this is what you guys found when you first came to the digital world and this is what we found years later."

Micheal typed in another code and showed multiple contents izzy had never seen of or even imagined could be there, to the side of the map there was a larger mass of land and this part of the map was titled as the unknown regions

" why haven't you guys explored this area?" Izzy asked.

" we have but only small parts of it, the only reason I even know that there is this whole unknown area is that I read through a lot of gennai's Scrolls, one of the parts we did explorer, we found this little guy, as we were leaving he decided to tag along and has been living here ever since.

The Moolumon then jumped out of Michael's hands and into Kōshirō's lap.

" Aw, you're a nice little guy aren't ya?" Izzy said as he began to rub

Moolumon's belly.

" Just be careful were you rub him, if you touch him in a sensitive spot, his fur will turn into sharp quills and he'll launch them at you."

Izzy stopped and the Moolumon jumped off his lap and ran out into the hall.

A loud beeping came from Michael's cell phone and before he could get to it, scar Gatomon got to it first.

" It's your mommy."

Micheal ignored the mocking tone in his Digimon's voice and answered.

" Uh, hey mom, what's up?"

"Micheal, when are you, your brother and sister coming home?" Older Kari said over the phone.

" Um...well were still trying to find out who set that bomb in little edo, besides it's not like we're missing anything, its only Saturday."

" That's not the reason im calling, the reason im calling is because there's a Tyrananon Destroying downtown.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, what?!" Micheal shouted!

" I said, a tyranamon is Destroying downtown, you all have to get down here and deal with this." Older Kari said.

" uh..sure, we will be there soon," Micheal said nervously as he looked at the younger version of his father.

" Micheal, are you ok, you sound nervous?"

" No, of course not mom, what would make you think that?"

" A Mother Knows when one of her Babys is Nervous, are you taking your anti-anxiety medication?

" I haven't yet but I will, gotta go, mom."

" Micheal Izumi, don't you dare Hang..."

Micheal hung up.

" Was that your mother?" Young izzy asked.

" Gee, you already sound like my dad," Micheal said as he typed in another code that showed downtown Tokyo.

The father and son saw an abnormally large tyranamon destroying cars and wrecking parts of buildings!

"It appears mom was telling the truth," Micheal said.

"I have never seen a Digimon that size before," Izzy said excitedly.

He got out his laptop and wanted to upload an image of the tyranamon to his laptop when tentomon spoke up.

" Um, izzy, don't you think you should be helping your son?" Tentomon said noticing how stressed Michael looked.

" No, it's fine, the others and I can handle this," Micheal said trying to hide his worry.

His scarred Gatomon looked worriedly at her tamer.

Micheal's other Digimon partner, a Meicoomon poked her head into the

room.

" I herd fighting, is everyone ok?" The Meicoomon said.

She then looked at the screen and knew immediately what to do next.

" I'll gather the others...Micheal, have you taken your anti-anxiety medication yet?"

" He's about to, aren't you Michael?"

Scar Gatomon said sternly to Michael.

" Sigh, fine." Micheal and the two feline Digimon left the room while Tentomon looked at izzy as if he was disappointed.

" Izzy, didn't you noticed what has just happened?"

Izzy was busy typing on his laptop and even when he responded he didn't take his eyes of his laptop.

" No, why?"

" Izzy, your son is taking Anti-anxiety medication, don't you think as his father, you should be concerned?"

Izzy looked as his son left the room.

" Uh, Tentomon, can you make sure the upload finishes properly, I have to..."

" It's fine izzy, go help your spawn."

" Don't say it like that Tentomon."

(The Castle's Hanger bay)

Andrea motomiya wiped away a small amount of grease that had landed on her glasses and continued to work on Devimon's former Sail-barge, ever since the New Digidestened had acquired it, she had become its defacto mechanic since she was the only one who actually knew how to work with and fix vehicles.

She had actually liked that she got to work on it constantly, it was a form of relaxation for her plus she wasn't alone, some of the other Digimon that called this castle home, particularly four Muscular ogremon shared her passion for tinkering.

" Hey, Boss."

She recognized the voice to belong to one of her ogremon mechanics

She came out from under one of the Barge's engines to see her second in command looking down at her.

" Kinda busy Jimbo."

" I told you that's not my name." The ogremon said.

" I know but I can't tell you guys apart, I figured giving you real names would be easier."

The ogremon sighed then looked back down at Andrea.

" got a call, all the other meat bags are meeting in the main room, says they want you there."

" Sigh, all right, all you need to do finish working on the last engine, replace the second sail and do a full tactical scan after, I don't want us going out on this thing and having it drop out of the sky."

The ogremon nodded and he and his fellow mechanics got to work while Andrea and her Hawkmon walked upstairs.

Izzy had followed his son down to the hall to the personal chambers Izzy and the others were using as bedrooms.

Micheal and his two remaining partners entered micheal's personal room.

Izzy waited outside the door and listened carefully to what the three were saying.

" I want to see you take it."

" Why, it's not gonna help me!"

" Michael, you have too, remember that ulcer scare."

Izzy now began to feel worried about his future son, an ulcer scare, what was that about?"

He didn't hear anything after that but then herd footsteps coming towards the door and izzy quickly hid behind a wide pillar.

Michael came out with scar Gatomon on his shoulders.

Meicoomon stayed behind while Michael and scar gatomon left for the main room.

" I know you're there Izzy."

Izzy came from behind the pillar.

" Meicoomon, what's this ulcer scare business, what happened to Michael?"

" I shouldn't tell you it already worries him enough that this even happened, I'll tell you after we all meet with the others."

Meicoomon and izzy then walked to the main hall to meet with the others.

" As of 9:57 Am, a tyranamon appeared in downtown Tokyo, whether this is related to Yuki or the dark masters is unknown but what we do know is it's already caused 331,980,000.00 yen in damage.

" So, what are you guys waiting for, open the portal and we can take care of it," Matt said.

" whoa, whoa, hold it right there Blondie, who said you guys would take care of it, were the Digidestened now." Hideki kido said.

" I'm not taking orders from some 7 years old," Matt said.

" I'm 8, you old geezer!"

" Can you both just shut up for a moment!" Micheal shouted angrily to the surprise of everyone.

" I..im sorry... I don't know what came over me, anyway, Hideki is right, Mr. Isheda but it's not because you guys are older, its because if you guys get hurt it may rupture your timeline...that is if we find a way to send you back."

Izzy then noticed how his son looked as if the stress was taking over.

" Let's not worry about that now, the point is the kids are right, we have to stay here while our kids take care of this," Izzy said.

" Kōshirō's right Matt, we have to let the kids handle this," Mimi said to Matt trying to comfort him.

(The Human world)

Yuki looked down at all the destruction the tyranamon was causing, it was only a matter of time until the DigiDestined would arrive.

" Hey, Yuki, this is taking way too long, why haven't they showed up yet?!"

Samuel said.

" not that I care what you think Samuel but I can assure you they will be here soon, just make sure you do your part of the job and distract the other digidestined while I take care of Izumi and my sister."

" I don't get it, why are you obsessed with this red-haired nerd anyway... oh yeah because he kicked your ass in the past isn't it or is it because he's actually smarter than you and you just can't handle it?!"

Yuki grabbed Samuel and pulled him closer with a look of extreme anger.

" No one is Smarter than me!"

Yuki then threw Samuel over the side of the building!

" He is annoying but unfortunately can still be useful." The black gatomon beside him said.

" sigh, you're right you better go get him."

The black gatomon jumped off the building and Digivolved to a lady devimon and quickly grabbed Samuel before I hit the ground!

"You're crazy, you know that!? Samuel shouted in anger.

" Most Geniuses are, now if you're done trying to be an instigator Samuel,I have a job for you that's more suited to your let's say brutish talents, to ensure Izumi comes by himself,I need you to guard the incentive."

The gorillamon then brought out a cage that housed Demiveemon and a Patamon.

To be continued


End file.
